Mole Miner Max
Mole Miner Max, along with the Mole Train, is the fourth boss of Donkey Kong Country Returns. Hence the name, he is a Mole Miner, and is most likely the leader of Mole Miners and Mole Guards. He and his army of Mole Miners attack on the Mole Train, which appears in the boss level of the Cave, The Mole Train. When first encountered, Mole Miners are loading Bananas from the Kongs' (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) Banana Hoard onto Minecarts. Mole Miner Max is seen doing nothing but sleeping in the locomotive of the train. However, a banjo-shaped Tiki of the Tiki Tak Tribe appears and hypnotizes him with his music, forcing the boss to wake up, start the train, and drive off with the Kongs' stolen Banana Hoard. Appearance Mole Miner Max is a Mole Miner, however, he is three times bigger than his minions (Mole Miners). Mole Miners wears a hard construction helmet with a flashlight on it. He also wears a yellow and red striped jacket. Mole Miner Max has a huge buck tooth sticking out of his mouth and freckles on each cheek. His concept artwork shows him having evil red eyes and black pupils, unlike his minions who have no eyes at all (if they do, they are covered up by their helmets). He is the same color as regular Mole Miners, however, his fur is slightly darker. Attacks Before Mole Miner Max appears, the Kongs must dodge the Mole Miners' attacks and defeat them first. After all Mole Miners are defeated, Max jumps out from the train's locomotive and attacks from the four carts the train is attached to. *Mole Miner Max usually throws his pickaxe, however he is faster in attacking. His attacks are more unpredictable than those of his minions. However, even though Max's pickaxes are larger than those of Mole Miners, this attack can be dodged with a well-timed jump. *Sometimes Mole Miner Max swings his pickaxe back and forth but does not throw it. Combat To defeat Mole Miner Max, the heroes must first dodge his pickaxe attacks by jumping over them. When the boss raises his head, the heroes should jump on it to damage him. After the attacks are dodged and the boss is damaged two more times, Mole Miner Max is defeated. The train the mole was controlling slows down and stops short at the edge of a cliff. What happens to Mole Miner Max after he is defeated and the Kongs pass this boss level is unknown. Gallery MoleMiner1.png|This is the concept art of Mole Miner Max, the Mole Train, and Mole Miners. MoleTrainBattle-MoleMinerMax3-DKCR.png|Mole Miner Max is defeated. MoleTrainBattle-MoleMinerMax2-DKCR.png|The Kongs dodge Mole Miner Max's pickaxe. MoleTrainBattle-MoleMinerMax1-DKCR.png|The Kongs dodge Mole Miner Max as he prepares to throw his pickaxe. MoleTrain.png|Mole Miner Max looks out from the locomotive of his Mole Train. This is before he jumps into the train and serves as the second boss of the same level. MoleMinerMax-Hypnotized-DKCR.png|Mole Miner Max gets hypnotized. Category:Video game bosses Category:Bosses in Donkey Kong Country Returns